patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyfied
It’s 7 AM; I have arrived at the Orlando international airport. My kids having just woken up turned to the window and anxiously asked me if we are heading to Disney. With a tired face; I acknowledge. As I grab your bags you feel an uneasy feeling that someone is watching you from outside the plane; thinking is just lack of sleep I shake it off and woke my wife up. While heading to pick up the rest of my bags I hear a squeaky voice in my ear whispering “Oh boy aren’t we going to have fun”. I turned around in a manner only a bullfighter would; taking my belt out and slapping whomever was in my way. Unbeknownst to me it was President Obama who was behind. I quickly apologize and tell him I’ve been awake for ten long hours. President Obama accepts the apology and hands me four tickets to any Disney theme park. As I grab the tickets President Obama vanishes into thin air. I told my wife and kids how I just talked to the president, but they said I’ve been standing for 2 hours in the line just staring at nothing. Reaching to my pocket I find four Disney tickets. My kids overwhelmed with joy and my wife wondering how much I wasted on those. Checking at the Hilton Hotel I heard that same squeaky voice saying “Aren’t we glad we got you; ha-ha”. Thinking it’s just the slack of sleep I paid for the room and headed to room number 666. Not being affiliated with any religion including atheism; I shove it off. I entered the room to find everything neat and in place. A huge vodka bottle is sitting on the dining table. I told my wife and kids to get some rest while I sat down and took a couple shots on the dining table. Its 5 AM. I went to wash my face. When a sudden and raging gust smacked the back of my head. Suddenly I remember; I don’t have a wife nor kids. I rushed to the room and find plushies of Minnie Mouse and Donald Duck’s cousins. In a burst of rage I checked my bank account realizing I just wasted 2500$ on plane tickets and a hotel. I rushed to the reception office and demand to know what’s been going on. The teller tells me that I never checked in and asked me in which room I was staying? I told her the dreaded “666”. She gasped with uncertainty and calls the manager. The manager rushes in a flying carpet. Having just witness such event I smacked my face a couple times and then realize there was no flying carpet nor manager nor teller, but in fact I was inside Splash Mountain in the middle of the night. With the park still operational I ran up to the boarding line and notice that not a single soul is near. The night is calm, but I decided to get some stress off, and I decided to take a relaxing ride in the world of “Song of the South”. I get inside the trunk and comfy myself within the safety lever. Only to find out it was filled with lava and I died. Category:ShitPastas Category:TrollPastas